bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Season 10: '''Michael came into the game with his best friend Jacob. These two early on before Hoh mad an alliance with Mark and Casey called "The Four Musketeers". then another one with Felicty and Alex called the Fire breathing kittens" these allainces did not work out what so ever and failed miserably however on day 2 Michael and Jacob made and alliance with Dallas called the Oh`Canadians and were all 100% loyal with each other. When Jacob won Hoh Michael came up with the idea toi nominate Felicty because of her attitude and Dallas so no one would think they`re toghther and Dallas could play the otherside. However, the MVp Nominated Michael and then Felcity Won vetop talking herself off the block. Michael came up witht he idea to backdoor Casey because he`s annoying and it would be easy to stay over him. Dallas was also feeding Michael information and telling him that Mark, Haydon and Alex all wanted him out and told me about their plans. Then Jacob and Michael were asked to be in an allience with Moises, Summer and Adam and this saved Michael`s game. Michael stayed 7-5-0. Casey was evicted. Week 2 Jorge won Hoh and Michael told Jorge to put him up, However, Jorge refused.. However Michael was planting seeds hinting to put up Mark little did he know Jorge was going to do it anyways. During week 1 and 2 Michgael recieved a lot of Death threats and rude comments from Felcity, they were so bad she was expelled from the game this saving Mark, that did not matter anyways cause Mark quit the next week. Week 3 was a huge week for Michael. Haydon won Hoh and Nominated Summer and Michael for there ``showmance``... Michael was Haydons target the whol game a new this so. at the end of the week he got Moises to use his Dpov to save him instead of Adam. As soon as Michael came off the biggest backstab of the seasons happened And Michael got the votes to evict Adam and did so. He then blamed the whole thing on Cody and Summer and Moises believed him getting Cody evicted over himself the next week (by a 4-3 vote). Michael and Bailey were nominated during double eviction where Michael won the Pov throwing it, he saved himself Jorge went off and Michael happly evicted Bailey. Then Jorge came into power yet again and the house wanted Haydon out and that`s what happened he was evicted 6-0 By this point in the game Michael, had a lot of ``Puppets`` Aka Saxon, Jacob, Terry and Alec. He used his Charisma and manipulating skills to use these houseguests for votes. Howevr Summer won a competition that let her read Michael`s Drs and told everyone everything. Summer than Won Hoh and Nominated Jacob and Dallas, Jorge won veto used it on Dallas and the plan to Backdoor Michael seemed to be a thing, However, Michael used his puppets yet again to stay 4-3. completly shocking everyone. To this day he has no idea how he did it. Michael was by far the underdog he had a huge target on his back the whole game and somehow was always able to save himself and when Dallas won Hoh and Jacob won the right back into the house for a week It was time to make a huge move. Michael and Dallas decided they wanted to backdoor Summer cause she won way to many competitions. Moises and Saxon were nominated. Jorge won Pov and we all agreed to take Moises off, However Michael wanted Saxon to come off in case Alex wasn`t bluffing about his Dpov. Dallas went with his gut and was wrong... sort of, Alex did not have and Dpov but he had an extra veto and used it on summer (Biggest mistake in bbog10) and Dallad has to choose to put up Michael or Terry. Dallas was not intimated or scared by Alex and put up Terry and Terry was evicted 4-1. Michael being the onlyone who kept him, his thought process behind it was Ì know he`s getting evicted but if II vote to keep him maybe he`ll vote for me to win if i make f2``. Then the unthinkable happened; Michael won Hoh, without thinking he nominated Moises and Summer (calling Moises bluff on quiting) Summer won Pov and Moises was evicted ending the fued between them for now. The Next week Summer won Hoh. and Made a deal with Dallas and Michael not to put them up of we didn`t go after her next week. Michael and Dallas accepted the deal but Dallas told Jorge and Jorge told Summer and that ruined that and they were nominated. In the veto it was do or die. it was Michael vs Summer and Summer beat Michael because he second guessed himself and with that they learned it was double eviction and Michael was evicted 3-0 No chance in hell he was staying. In the end Michael was going to vote for Summer to win but last minute changed his mind and voted for Jorge making Jorge with winner '''Season 12: Michael came back and was drafted by Team Cisco (This season is in progress) Seasons Season 10: '6th 'Season 12 : 12th (out of 32) Competitions Season 10: ''' Hoh: 1 Pov: 1 '''Season 12: Hoh: 1 Pov: 0 Voting Season 10 Season 12 Season In progress